cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Nordreich Liga Season XVI
]] Nordreich Liga Season XVI ran from December 11, 2013 to March 14, 2014. The league saw a reduction by one team, down from 9 clubs to 8, when last-place FC Craiova Sud was disbanded by league authorities after just one season in the league, prior to commencement of the season on December 1, 2013. Kevinho00 was sacked as manager of Keville Athletic on December 26, 2013 after twelve-and-a-half seasons at the helm of the club. Two weeks later, Zellt01 took over management of Keville Athletic on January 7, 2014 and renamed the club Zeller Athletic that same day. Due to the effects of the Disorder War raging across the globe, on November 11, 2013, the Transvaal Springboks agreed with a request from their allied comrades in the Northern Reich to open up Loftus Versfeld to groundsharing the two Dorpat teams for the duration of the season. Both Dynamo Dorpat of Liga Mundo and Dorpat Lions of the Nordreich Liga relocated to Pretoria until hostilities ended and it was feasible and safe to move the club back to their home grounds. On January 30, 2014, Dynamo Dorpat played their final home match of the season at Loftus Versfeld, returning to Dorpat for the start of Season 19. Final Standings *''Keville Athletic renamed Zeller Athletic in mid-season on January 7, 2014'' Regular Season Nordreich Liga 1 Statistics Leaders All-Star Team Team of the Month Award Retirements & Departures *'Drew MacCaw' (Keville Athletic) - goalkeeper, aged 36. MacCaw was an original member of Keville Athletic when the club joined the Nordreich Liga in Season IV. He played in his 100th match on May 5, 2012 during Season X - the first Keville player to reach legendary status and induction into the Nordreich Liga Hall of Fame. MacCaw played his 200th match on December 21, 2013 but then soon found himself out of a job when the club came under new management a couple of weeks later and he was let go by the new Zeller Athletic owners on January 7, 2014. He played in a total of 202 matches, the most of any player in the club. He scored 1 goal and was named to 40 X11 team selections. He picked up all-star honours in his debut season in Liga 2. His final match in the Nordreich Liga came on New Years Day of 2014. *'Frankie Young' (Keville Athletic / Zeller Athletic) defender, aged 37. Young was the leading fullback on the Athletics and he played for the club from Season IV when Keville Athletic joined the Nordreich Liga through until the end of Season XVI. A mainstay with the club during its time at Keville, he was released during the off-season on March 15, 2014. He played in his 100th legendary match during Season X on May 30, 2012. At the time of his departure, he led all fullbacks on the club for career matches played (196). He scored 3 goals and 13 assists in his 13 seasons in the league. *'Jaap Feitings' (FC Limburg / Golden Valley FC) - midfielder, age 34. Feitings was an original member of the club when FC Limburg joined the Nordreich Liga for Season XII. He played 105 matches for FC Limburg and later Golden Valley FC, leading all midfielder for career matches. He is ranked 3rd in the club histopry books for most career assists (18) and 4th for career points (31). His best campaign came during Season XV when he bagged 6 goals and 13 points for Golden Valley FC. He was released at the conclusion of Season XVI. *'Léider Barbarà' (Vinland Berserkers) - defender, aged 36. A freekicking expert, he led team for points and assists in Season 15 with 4 goals, 4 assists and 8 points. He was released by the club on January 30, 2014 *'Thomas Kaiser' (Northern Reich / Dorpat Lions) defender, aged 35. Kaiser joined the team during Season I and played 16 seasons with the club. He was released during the off-season after the conclusion of Season XVI on March 20, 2014. Kaiser appeared in 263 career matches, the most of any Dorpat player at the time of his departure. He scored 14 goals and 47 points. League MVP *'Lancelot Zemo' (Zemo City Avengers) was named as the winner of the Hillo Maalepp MVP Trophy for the first time in his 14-season career in the selection process by Commissioner Botha. Career Milestones 200 games *'Drew MacCaw' (Keville Athletic) played in his 200th career match on December 21, 2013 *'Juanito Gabilondo' (Zemo City Avengers) played in his 200th career match on January 8, 2014 *'Noukeu Keita' (Kaapstad Hornets) played in his 200th career match on January 15, 2014 *'Jamie MacAlson' (Keville Athletic / Zeller Athletic) played in his 200th career match on January 22, 2014 Manager of the Season BaronZemo (Zemo City Avengers) edged out a strong challenge from Golden Valley FC to take home the Nordreich Liga Manager of the Season award. BaronZemo won 6 of the 14 X11 Manager selections during the regular season, with TerranceJoeB (Golden Valley FC) close behind with 5 manager selections. The remaing five weeks of selections were spread out amongst five other teams. Season XVI was the fifth consecutive season where BaronZemo has shared or outright won the Manager of the Season award and marks the tenth Manager award for the Zemo City Avengers managerment. Nordreich Cup Quarter-Finals Matches played on December 14 and December 21, 2013 *Zemo City Avengers defeated Hells Cargo (0-3; 7-0) *Golden Valley FC defeated Kaapstad Hornets (4-3; 2-0) *Dorpat Lions defeated Vinland Berserkers (3-0; 4-2) *Zharr Nagrund Ziggurats defeated Keville Athletic (3-0; 6-0) Semi-Finals Matches played December 28, 2013 and January 4, 2014 *Zemo City Avengers defeated Zharr Nagrund Ziggurats (6-2; 6-0) *Dorpat Lions defeated Golden Valley FC (3-2; 3-2) Nordreich Cup Finals Matches played on January 11 and January 18, 2014 *Zemo City Avengers defeated Dorpat Lions (0-3; 5-0) Golden Valley Gold Cup NOVEMBER 30, 2013 - Golden Valley FC to host Open Cup in XVI Commissioner Botha today awared Golden Valley FC hosting rights for the open cup tournament in Season XVI. "Their club is the most senior to have yet to host a cup tournament, and coupled with their strong, resurgent showing in the league table last season, it seems only natural and appropriate that Golden Valley FC are named the tournament hosts for Season XVI," stated the commissioner during his press conference today. All GV Gold Cup rounds are random-seeded, two-game series. Quarter-Finals Matches played January 25 and February 1, 2014 *Zemo City Avengers defeated Hells Cargo (4-0; 3-0) *Golden Valley FC defeated Zeller Athletic (1-0; 5-0) *Kaapstad Hornets defeated Zharr Nagrund Ziggurats (0-0; 5-4) *Dorpat Lions defeated Vinland Berserkers (3-1; 4-1) Semi-Finals Matches played February 8 and February 15, 2014 *Zemo City Avengers defeated Golden Valley FC (4-4; 6-2) *Kaapstad Hornets defeated Dorpat Lions (3-4; 6-0) GV Gold Cup Finals Matches played February 22 and March 1, 2014 *Zemo City Avengers defeated Kaapstad Hornets (3-0; 5-0) Team Pages *Kaapstad Hornets Category:Sports Category:Soccer Category:Nordreich Liga Category:Nordreich